


【DBH】你賦予我的靈魂(六）

by Falcon_lion



Category: detroit become human
Genre: M/M, RK800 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falcon_lion/pseuds/Falcon_lion





	【DBH】你賦予我的靈魂(六）

6.

 

仿生人一直到抵達了漢克的家前額角的LED仍然維持著黃圈。

他坐在副駕駛座，雙手平放於大腿上，坐姿端正，背脊挺直，表情平淡漠然，維持他平時一貫的樣子，但漢克覺得他的思緒已經不在這邊了，這安卓是在待機還是在放空。

「康納，下車。」他朝正在”發呆”的仿生人喊了聲，對方才像是重新開機一般的眨了眨眼，看向站在車門邊的金髮高大男子，「好的，漢克。」他順從的下車，被領進了溫暖的室內，室內開著暖氣，空氣中有著漢克的味道，讓他有種安心的感覺。

......安心的感覺？

這形容對於仿生人來說很陌生，他突然發現自己不再一直使用計算來思考了，開始有一些無法換算的情緒，這時康納終於接受自己是異常仿生人的事實，做再多的自檢都是無異常，他也沒在做無意義的自檢了。

 

「你得換件衣服。」漢克把仿生人領到沙發上坐好後開始在屋子內走來走去，準備好衣物之後再把他拉到了廁所。「洗澡，順便把你那個蠢到不行的制服換下。」

「仿生人會自己清潔，不太需要洗澡。」康納雖這麼說著，還是沒有拒絕人類拿來的衣服，然後被他關在廁所，他看著緊閉的門，他內存裡的亂碼擾的他光學組件混亂了一下。

簡單的將自己清理乾淨，仿生人其實真的不太需要清潔，他其實只是換下了制服，稍微沖了沖水後穿上漢克準備的衣物，發現褲子過大不合身，試了幾種方法都無法穿好，所以只穿了底褲後才走出去，外面開著暖氣，電視開著，新聞播著今天他們處理的案件，他走到沙發邊時才看到漢克已經垂著頭睡著了，他站到人類的面前，額角的LED燈轉為黃圈，他蹲下了身，看著年輕男人的睡臉，許久。

 

漢克不爽的踢了一腳沙發，他抿緊唇，這時他才有所自覺，不知從什麼時候開始，他是把康納當作一個人看待的，他把這個安卓看做他的搭檔，所以蓋文對他做的事他才不能原諒。

他展現出的人性，讓他無法相信他僅僅只是個作工精巧的人形塑料，他覺得他是有靈魂的，雖然仿生人試圖否認。

仿生人是沒有人權的，這種已經是性侵的罪名無法安上，也沒辦法判罪，康納沒有受到損傷是萬幸，這有可能是仿生人認為最好的選擇。

他用手抹了抹臉，手上的鬍渣觸感扎人，他已經好幾天因為案件的忙碌而無法好好打理自己，現在不知為何的放鬆下來，聽著浴室傳來的水聲，他想起從在廢棄超商之後，康納的行為就變得奇怪，不時轉著黃圈，看起來也不像在上傳資料，雙手抱胸，人類打了個哈欠。

 

仿生人小心的伸出敏感的探測器，舔掉了漢克嘴邊流出的口水，他並沒有立即檢驗什麼，他從自己的異常中判斷自己變成異常仿生人的因素與漢克有關，他必須找出答案。

所以仿生人找出答案的方式就是，他想試著與漢克發生交配行為。

他在警局裡牴觸著蓋文騷擾，社交模組給他的選項中，居然有一個隱藏的是找安德森警探求救，雖然他沒選擇那項。

仿生人認為他從那時開始說不定就已經破除了一到紅色的牆，成為了他自己該獵殺的對象。

他虔誠的抬起頭，動作像是在獻祭，他小心翼翼的試著親吻人類，有點驚訝自己會對於這種行為有所雀躍、甚至興奮的情緒——計算後是這麼告訴他的，他說服自己。

 

所以當漢克·安德森被不明的燥熱給弄醒時被眼前的景象嚇得不輕。

剛才才在DPD被強制口交的仿生人現在正在認真的吞吐著自己的陰莖，而他的海綿體已經太久沒有被這樣刺激翹的老高，仿生人的口技十分精巧及細心，靈敏的舌頭在他的柱身上留下一道水痕——他暫時不想去想他在案發現場舔過些什麼。

「等等！康納！」他拉住康納的頭髮把他從自己身邊拉開，對方頓了頓，舌頭牽起銀色絲線，他看到仿生人額角的LED燈閃著黃光，「你是他媽被開啟了什麼開關嗎？」

這安卓該不會被傳染什麼病毒了吧，他想起他今天審問後當機的畫面。

這不是最新型嗎？還會中毒?

「漢克。」他看到仿生人舔了舔嘴唇，嘴唇因為方才的活動而顯得紅潤帶著水氣，「抱歉，程式似乎因為剛才的事情變得有點奇怪。」

他的眼神像小狗一樣無辜，用這種表情撒著謊，但說不定對他來說也不算謊言，他及需要某些事情來證實自己的想法，仿生人由下往上看的視線殺傷力倍增，男人被攻擊的手足無措，「你的程式叫你舔我的屌？這會不會太荒謬，你是被傳染性病毒嗎？」

「我不確定，或許可以更進一步的試試看？」

「啊？不是吧，別淨做些傻事，你應該回到他娘的模控生命解決一下，而不是在這裡找我捅你阿。」

漢克有點尷尬的看著自己的兄弟精神的很，想著待會去浴室自己解決。

「漢克，我覺得回去模控生命前就會過熱當機了。」康納表情沒變，額角閃著紅圈，他跪坐在地上，抬頭望向人類，說著違心的反話，「還是你比較希望我去找其他人比較好？」

漢克抹了抹臉，將身體往後倒，算是默許了康納。

 

康納再次張口含住了漢克的性器，他的物件偏大，仿生人因沒有嘔吐反射，所以可以把他含到喉嚨，他用嘴唇包起牙齒以防去嗑到，舌頭靈巧的描繪柱身上的經絡突起，並在龜頭的地方打著圈。

漢克差點繳械投降，他撐起身子將手撐在背後，皺著眉看著認著在幫他口交的安卓。

康納分析漢克已經開始投入，所以更加肆無忌憚的將偏大的陰莖往自己的喉嚨深處吸吮，發出嘖嘖的水聲。

漢克被刺激的一聲悶哼，在仿生人的喉嚨深處釋放。

居然那麼快就.....，漢克幫自己找了個太久沒有做的理由來安慰自己。

「抱歉，康納！快吐出來！」

康納嘴中還含著漢克的陰莖，眼睛往上挑著看他，含糊的說道。「吞下去了。」

「你他媽別一直叼著。」

仿生人看似戀戀不捨的吐出，「漢克.....」

「如果你想講我精液的分析結果的話就不必了，我不想知道。」他看到康納閉上嘴。

這仿生人真是，什麼時候才學會讀空氣。

「不......我是想說......」他握住漢克還沒疲軟下的性器稍稍套弄，「可以繼續嗎？」還用無辜的眼神望著他。

這仿生人越來越他媽得寸進尺，漢克抽了抽嘴角，乾脆一不做二不休的把他直接拉到沙發上，他才發現仿生人只著一件襯衫及底褲，兩條白蔥般的大腿直接露在外面，被他拉上來後還用小腿肚勾了勾他的腰。

FuckingAndroid！這是被性愛仿生人上身的警用仿生人吧！

 

人類吻上了仿生人，他撫著他如同人類一般細膩的皮膚，由大腿往上滑去，他有點懲罰般出了點力隔著襯衫揉捏及按壓著他的乳頭，用指腹及指甲刮繞，沒多久白色襯衫底下就透出了紅色，像果實一般，鮮豔的顏色引人採擷。

「漢克，不要一直弄那裡。」他看到人類俯下身隔著襯衫舔弄啃咬同一處，仿生人反饋計算量變大，機體開始微微發熱及泛紅，過熱的機體會自動分泌散熱的液體，像是眼淚及汗水，「有點痛。」仿生人聲音發顫，臉上明顯的酡紅。

「痛？」人類慢慢的把仿生人的襯衫扣子全解開，讓它堪堪掛在仿生人身上，然後啃咬他的喉結，言詞含糊不清，「只有痛而已嗎，康納。」

「唔......」康納LED閃著紅光，把頭仰高，看起來就像是把脖子送到人類面前一般，沒有回答他的話，仿生人抱著人類的頭，小口小口喘氣，明明不用呼吸，他卻覺得自己快窒息了。

 

人類的手很粗糙，看得出來他長期握槍的地方長著繭，他撫摸著纖瘦的腰枝，在腰的後面摸到了所謂的腰窩，他在那細細的打著轉，感受到懷中的仿生人微微顫抖，再惡意的揉捏著觸感極佳的臀肉，讚嘆科技，他想。

人類的手指伸進臀縫時已有感到濕潤，本來已經有想用大腿解決的打算，畢竟他不確定仿生人是否有組裝什麼糟糕的組件，所以漢克有點驚訝的看向康納，「警用仿生人？嗯？」

「那是任務需要，畢竟我是談判型。」康納把腳掛在了人類的腰上，抬起腰，讓他更好將他礙事的底褲脫掉。「而且你是警察，對吧。」仿生人對人類眨了眨眼。

「仿生人還會開這種玩笑了？」漢克挑了挑眉，然後小聲的嘟噥了一句：「不會讓你做那種任務的。」

他看到褪下褲子裡仿生陰莖高高的翹起，上面已經分泌了些許透明帶著藍色光芒的液體，他沒有去刺激它，轉而伸手開始摳弄後面已經濕潤的肉穴，他將手指探入，裡面強烈的吸引力讓他更加興奮了些，他在裡面打著轉，很快就可以伸入第二指。

「可以直接進來，裡面已經幫你準備好了。」仿生人壓抑著呻吟，他小聲地靠在人類的耳邊說道。

「我可不想把你弄壞，送修的理由是肛門組件破損之類的。」人類伸入了第三根手指。

康納濕潤的眼睛像是融化的焦糖，在照明不佳的室內中閃閃發亮，仿生人拉住人類的衣領索吻，而人類也從善如流的啃咬他的唇，他們舌與舌交纏，發出嘖嘖水聲，他張開眼看到康納眼睛微瞇，看起來仿生人意外的喜歡接吻，漢克還是告訴自己，那是程式寫出來的，那只是病毒。

 

人類一個挺腰，將自己送入康納已經為他準備好溫暖濕潤的肉穴裡。

「哈啊⋯⋯！」康納的呻吟被人類吞入，康納清出了許多的內存，他雖然開著性愛模塊，但從沒有經驗的他對於突如其來的大量代碼及計算讓他無法招架，內存還是被塞滿，他感覺無法適應，開始有點小小的掙扎，漢克用親吻安撫扭動不安的仿生人。

「漢克...等下，好像...太大了。」

漢克也沒有輕鬆到哪，他滿頭大汗，裡頭比他想的還要緊緻，將他狠狠的吸著，雖然想要動，但看到康納額角的紅圈就讓他緩了緩，他把他抱在懷裡，仿生人有些許重量，所以當他改變姿勢採坐姿時，他的物件完全沒入了仿生人的肉穴裡。

「漢克.....！」

仿生人的聲音拔高，發聲器從沒發出那麼高的聲音，沙啞性感的聲線原本是用來讓犯人降低戒心的，但現在只剩下破碎的語言，雙手抱著人類，在他背後留下來暗紅色的抓痕，腳趾因為快感而捲曲了起來。

漢克已經開始律動，他不斷頂弄，每一下都頂得更深，康納的呻吟已經變成啜泣，他像暴風雨裡的小舟，只能緊緊抓著眼前唯一的浮木，以防他將自己丟下。

漢克啃咬著康納的頸脖，上面留下個暫時的紅痕，但很快就會不見，康納已經放棄了所有的計算，他放任那些代碼及訊息在內存中亂竄，他輕撫漢克的臉頰，微微扎人的鬍渣，總是抿著的薄唇，仿生人真的可能會愛上人類嗎。

 

他不知道。

他只知道他現在想屬於這個人類。

 

仿生人粗魯的拉起人類的臉龐，狠狠吻上。

漢克一個沒忍住，射在裡面，康納的仿生陰莖也射出了帶著藍色的白濁液體，兩人還在相吻，互相啃咬著對方的唇及舌，浸染在情事後的餘韻裡。

「還好嗎？」漢克把一頭雜亂的金髮用手指順道腦後，身上帶著細密的汗水，他顯得有點扭捏的問到。

康納感覺那已經解放兩次的東西並沒有在他體內消軟，反而有在漲大的疑慮，他偏了偏頭，選擇了一個選項，他湊上去親了親漢克的頸脖，學著他啃咬著人類的喉結，感覺到那東西在他體內又變大，仿生人含糊地說，「去廁所繼續？」

漢克嘴角抽了抽，這仿生人不會真中了性愛仿生人的毒吧。

他就著插入的姿勢把仿生人整個抱起來，康納發出了驚呼，下意識的抱緊了年輕的警探，他感覺到裡面的東西更加漲大。

他走到了浴室，短短的路程因為這樣的姿勢，活動時的上下擺動讓康納覺得就快被體內熾熱的物件給桶了個對穿。

漢克單手為浴缸添水，他回過身把康納放下，仿生人顫抖的腿讓他無法站穩，他踉蹌了一下，只能用手及身體靠著牆，康納從沒有像這樣無法控制自己的組件過。

「咿！漢克！」他被警探調整了一夏姿勢，雙手靠在牆上，然後警探扣住他的腰後頭用力頂穿，浴室內只剩下康納的呻吟及肉體的碰撞聲，「會...會壞掉.......，會壞掉阿!」

「之前說有替換機體的仿生人是誰啊，嗯？」人類狠狠地頂到仿生人體內的某一處突起，那應該是類似敏感點的地方吧，他想。

康納像是痙攣一般的抽搐，然後射出了仿生精液在牆上，他感覺自己的機體不再受他控制，現在他只能靠著後面的人類扶著他站穩，而他扣著仿生人的腰抽插幾下後再次射入他的體內。

 

「我已經不相信你是警用仿生人了。」漢克與康納兩個一同坐在狹小的浴缸裡，人類用水抹了抹自己的臉，之後應該買大一點，他想。

「我說過我是談判型的，必要的時候會使用到性愛模組。」

「媽的。」漢克沒頭沒腦的罵了一句，似乎不想繼續這個話題，「要我幫你清理嗎？」

「我有機體有自體清潔功能，不要緊的。」康納雙手抱著曲著的腿，任由水珠滑過睫毛，落在膝蓋上。

漢克看著這個平時將頭疏的整齊的仿生人，一頭雜亂的棕髮上頭還滴著水滴，他用手指繞著康納後頸的碎髮，意外的發現他脖子後面的痣，人類不自覺的靠近咬了一口。

「漢克！」康納發出了一聲驚喘，然後人類粗糙的手在次撫上仿生人的腰肢。

「一天太多次的性行為對身體造成傷害的，漢克。」

「媽的，囉嗦。」

 

康納聽著背後傳來的呼吸聲，他確認過人類已經入睡，雙手環抱著仿生人的腰，感受著他刻意升高的體溫，這幾天的疲憊讓他很輕易的睡沉。

現在仿生人眼前擺著幾種選擇，他身上揣著一個公司天大的機密，對方循線找來是時間的上的事情，而因為文件佔據了過大的內存導致計算會比平常還要來得慢，甚至無法連線至禪意庭園，模控生命發現自己異常也是時間上的事情。

他摸了摸放在自己脈搏調節器上的手，他的手大且充滿力量，上面粗糙的繭無一不是的彰顯著它的主人對槍枝的熟悉，他對發生在他身上的事情一無所知，他得保護他。

不管這是不是所謂的愛情，他是他的搭檔。

LED持續的轉紅，不管如何的計算及推演，結局都將是墮入黑暗之中，他選擇保全人類。

他必須在黑暗中找出光明的線頭。

 

他做出抉擇。

 

——［連結失效］

——［資料傳輸終止］

——［重新建立防火牆］

 

「操你媽的仿生人！」

他張開眼時，看到憤怒的漢克·安德森一把拉開了前方的仿生人，然後一拳打偏了RK900的臉。

 

TBC


End file.
